1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photo printing technique using a processing device for transmitting image information to a plurality of printers through signal paths to print images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photo printing technique employing the above construction, a processing device capable of image processing may be connected to a plurality of printers through signal paths such as communication cables, and image information may be transmitted from the processing device to the printers. In printing images with this system, the printers are selectively used and image information is transmitted thereto by manual operations carried out at the side of the processing device.
In making numerous prints, a processing time may be reduced by distributing the image information to the plurality of printers. However, where the distribution is done manually, the operator must distinguish the states of the printers to determine which printer has finished printing, and transmit image information to that printer. This operation must be repeated until all required prints are made. Not only is this operation too time-consuming and troublesome, but also a proper distribution process may not be performed. For example, a delay could occur in the distributing operation, or the operator could make an error in the order of priority for a printing process. Thus, there is room for improvement.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open Publication H10-78620, for example, discloses a technique for varying an order of printing according to requested delivery times after receiving a plurality of orders for prints. However, this publication does not describe a manner of managing image data in the plurality of orders to be transmitted to printers for printing.
In particular, photo prints may be made from image information acquired with digital cameras fast becoming widespread today. When this printing process is performed at a photo processing shop, a storage medium storing image information acquired with a digital camera may be brought in to make prints. Even though the photo processing shop may have a plurality of printers, it is not only time-consuming to select printers manually, but also difficult to make a proper distribution of image information in a proper order, in handling a large number of storage media received. In addition, when prints are made from such storage media, it is necessary to manage, as a unit, a plurality of image data stored in each storage medium by allocating an order number. Such a complex process may not allow the printing process to be completed in a short time.